


Maria High

by bermuda_rectangle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Modern AU, One Big Happy Family, School Life, Ymir/Krista ?, and so can eren, armin is just a sweet little baby in all of this, daily life, jean can be a prick sometimes, mikasa is a big sister, possible Eren/Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bermuda_rectangle/pseuds/bermuda_rectangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily life at Maria High, Jean is pain in the butt, Armin's a total nerd, and Eren's got a temper...fun for everyone! ON HOLD FOR NOW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yada yada, don't know where exactaly it is that I'm going with this...but it's somewhere.

Why the rain? Eren did not particularly enjoy the rain, especially when he didn’t have an umbrella and his only way home a 15 minute walk. He deeply sighed; he had no idea how long he would have to wait under the cover of the bus stop’s little shelter. For once he wished he had carried his money to school with him. Unfortunately he would have ended up with a lecture on how to handle money straight from Mikasa herself. The teen sighed, school could be a drag. Sure he got along with everyone, especially Mikasa and Armin, but there was Jean, that horse-faced asshole… Eren clenched his teeth. He hated putting up with him.

 That delinquent was always causing problems for him, constantly picking fights with him and bothering Armin. Distracting himself, the brown-haired boy looked out to the street to watch the cars splashing through the puddles, the people rushing with their umbrellas. He rubbed the back of his neck; he wasn’t very patient at all.

 Then he saw something off in the distance, two blue umbrellas moving through the sea of monochrome colors of mostly black. Craning his head for a better view, the teen was able to see that underneath one of the umbrellas was none other than Armin shyly smiling and talking to the person with him. But Armin didn’t own an umbrella, Eren knew that. Wait a second…those clothes next to him. Eren’s eyes narrowed, he knew who the other guy with the blue umbrella was and Eren was, yet again, pissed off to see him, with Armin. The little blonde-haired boy was like a little brother to him. He would not let him be corrupted by that stupid horse.

And as if the spirits had heard him bitching, Armin was waving happily from across the street at Eren and came crossing when safe, Jean right behind him.

The moment Armin closed his umbrella and stood in front of Eren under the small roof, the teal-eyed boy quickly pulled the blonde behind his back. “Why are you with him??” The tan teen turned his head a bit to sternly look into Armin’s embarrassed blue eyes.

“Um….I-I was waiting outside the school for the rain to stop and Jean gave me his extra umbrella and o-offered to walk me home.” Armin said this as he played with the frayed hem of his sweater. Eren shot Jean a glare. In return the said asshole had the largest shit-eating grin on his face that Eren really wanted to slap off of him. Though in the end he was still thankful that he helped Armin.

“Thanks for, yah know, helping out Armin and all but you should really beat it now.” Eren sneered in Jean’s general direction. The shithorse burst out laughing. Eren stared.

The tallest of the three, through little chuckles, leaned to the side to look at Armin who was still nervously standing behind Eren.” Is this really your friend blondie? He is so lame, what’s his name again? Assface? Or was it shitbird?” Jean cracked a toothy grin after spouting off names. Armin looked horrified at the realization of Jean’s words. In return Jean looked at him, thinking Eren could handle it. Then he realized why Armin looked so afraid. The spiky haired boy looked back at the teen directly in front of him. Eren’s fists were tight and he looked extremely angry.” Hey kid, what’s wrong? A little too much for yah huh?”

In as calm of a manner possible, Eren spoke through clenched teeth,” His fucking name isn’t blondie, shit for brains, it’s Armin. OH! And hey guess what, my name isn’t assface of shitbird it’s Eren godammit! My name is Eren!” The boy began raising his voice and Armin became more and more worried.

“Whatever,” Jean scoffed.

That was the last straw. Eren was on him in an instant, punching blindly, yelling incoherently about his name was Eren. As passer-bys began to gather round, the little blonde tried desperately to remove Eren, begging.  Yet it didn’t help, and things just got worse as Jean began to fight back. Embarrassed and worried beyond belief, Armin buried his face in his hands and thought:

_‘What a great start to my weekend.’_


	2. You Don't Own Me

“Ow! That fucking stings Mikasa.”

“It’s your own fault. Now stay still.” Mikasa stated as she dabbed alcohol at the nasty cut on Eren’s cheek.

The three friends all sat around the small kitchen table in Eren and Mikasa’s house. Armin sat across, twiddling his thumbs staring in concentration at the lines in the table’s surface.

Eren sat with his arms crossed and scowling at his sister as she bandaged his wounds.

The silence hung heavily in the air.

Ding!

The two turned their heads to Armin as he whipped out his phone to look at his texts. “Who’s that?” Eren frowned.

“It’s um…Marco. He’s just asking me about that science project due on Tuesday.” Armin smiled slightly as he typed away with a response.

Eren bought it, but in reality, it was Jean. But if Eren knew that he would lose it again.

\-----

**Jean: u guys get home?**

**Armin: Yeah. Eren is still really angry after he ran off. Are you okay though?**

**Jean: I dont know, my face is a fukin wrek**

**Armin: I’m sorry about Eren. If it’s any consolation, Mikasa chewed him out about fighting.**

**\---**

“Okay. I’m done.” Mikasa began packing the first aid kit back up.

“Whatever, thanks and stuff…” Eren grumbled. Armin caught that slight smile from Mikasa and unintentionally smiled in reaction. Eren remained oblivious, instead focusing on Armin and becoming suspicious of the texting.

 “So science? I thought Marco already finished that project? What’s he need help with?” Eren narrowed his eyes. Armin halted his fingers.

“Um he did… It’s just that he…well he, Marco was just wanted me to double check his work.” Armin looked up into Eren’s eyes but quickly averted his gaze from the doubtful stare.

“I KNEW IT!” Eren sprang up and slammed his hands on the table causing Armin jump and almost drop his phone.

“You’re talking to horse-face aren’t you? What the hell’s that jerk saying!?” Eren nosed his way over trying to take the phone and read the conversation.

“No, I’m…it’s just that he wanted to make sure I got home safe.” Armin wiggled around the taller boy’s prying grasp.

Eren crossed his arms and huffed with an angry scowl.

“Why the fuck are you talking to him? Huh? He’s a goddamn ass; you shouldn’t even be around him! “Eren’s voice became louder as he towered over a trembling Armin, unaware of what he was doing.”Why don’t you listen to me when I tell you to stay the fuck away from him!? Huh? You’re supposed to be smart, but that seems pretty fucking dumb Armin! Seriously why can’t you—“

“EREN!”Mikasa screamed and came rushing over from the doorway.”Stop!” The girl pushed him away from a teary eyed and cowering Armin.

Realizing what he’d done Eren completely came back to reality and reached his hand out to the little blonde” Armin…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

The smaller boy slapped his hand away.” I’m not your property Eren! I can talk to whomever I want! Jean isn’t a bad guy! Maybe if you pull your head out of your own ass and actually talk to the guy, you would know that! But you’re just-just a stubborn jerk!” Armin yelled through his tears and ran from the house, slamming the door behind him leaving two friends aghast.

Jean stood in front of his bathroom mirror, prodding at his wounds, wincing at the pain it caused. God, why couldn’t Eren just let him be a nice guy? “I gave Armin an umbrella for shit’s sake” The tall boy mumbled to himself.

Jean halted as the doorbell rang, confusing him.’ _Who the hell is that?_ ’ the teen thought as he trotted down the stairs. He flung open the door and revealed a cold and wet Armin who was clearly upset.

“A-Armin? What are you doing here? You’re fucking drenched” Jean stepped aside and let the shivering boy inside.

“It’s n-nothing really…I don’t w-want to talk about it.” The little blonde forced out through chattering teeth.

“Dude, wait right here. I’ll go get you a towel and some clothes.” Jean dashed off, only to return quickly with the clothing in hand.

“Thanks J-Jean” Armin mumbled heading to the bathroom to change, already familiar with the house. Leaning against the wall and tapping his foot Jean waited for the boy to emerge.

Armin returned, now wading around in a pool of clothes too big for him. After the clothes were thrown in the dryer, the two retired to jean’s bedroom to enjoy each other’s company.

“Armin…”Jean began,” you wanna tell me why you stopped by so suddenly? The shorter wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Eren and I had a fight; I don’t want to talk about it”

“Dude I’m fine with that, just relax and don’t worry about it. You wanna watch a movie? It’ll take your mind off of things” Jean smiled.

“That sounds nice Jean. Thank you.”


End file.
